Party lovers
by loveyanime12
Summary: I'm new here :) please leave positive comments and thanks for reading my story


Takashi here. You see this kid here …..That's my lover unfortunately. My whole life got twisted upside down because of him. Crazy stuff had happened my wife went back to her ex-boyfriend after she found out my secret which I was keeping for a good 20 years. Stupid ex-boyfriend of hers just had to tell her, the worst part was he saw me making out with another… well what can I say that kiss was lusciously yummy. Damn I've said too much, well it'll make sense when we start with my wedding ceremony.

Takashi sitting next to his stunning wife, happily married and blushing to the fullest in embarrassment. Rin's dad giving a speech on how much he's going to miss his little girl, even though he has two little girls sitting in the crowd.

Oh my baby girl got married, I'm going to miss you honey. Now Takashi you better take good care of my daughter or else…. Rin's dad shows him the fist in the palm motion. Kidding my dear boy. Congrats to the married couple.

Banzi! Banzi! Congrats! Congrats! To the couple

Rin spook to her husband with a flushed red face, "this is the happiest day of my life, and I'm the luckiest girl in the world". Takashi responded in a soft and gently matter "yes my love" in her ear. Rin blushing bright red from the sweetness and lovely tone in his voice.

A month later

Still unpacking one of the moving boxes, this should have been already done. Anyways back to the story.

Holding a portrait of her wedding picture, which she got from the box. I can't believe we're already married and living together under the same roof. Somehow the feeling of living with her husband made her think of all the dirty things they could be doing together. Her face turning completely red after thinking these thoughts, Takashi with a puzzled face had asked her "Are you alright, you seem out of it today?"

Surprised has she is Rin replied "I… I'm fine don't worry, oh that's reminds me I'm throwing a house warming party and I need some things.

Thinking in his head he said" I didn't know we're have a house warming party?, maybe so she has something up her sleeves. In a split second without hesitation he responded ,"sure what is it that you need."

Well for starters a lot. All I need are balloons, plates, cups, a welcome sign and party favors at the party planners that's around the corner.

"Damn that's a lot of stuff we need for a party" he thought to himself, sure dear no problem I'll be right back, wait for me.

Thanks love muffin, she kisses him gently and passionately on the lips. His only response was a blush in embarrassment and leaves.

On the way to the party planners Takashi felt uneasy and had a feeling something was wrong at home. Why do I have this lusty feeling someone I know and hate is coming over…. Hmph must be my imagination running wild again.

Finally reaching his destination Takashi entered the store and felt a sudden chill go down his spine for some reason the lights were off expect for one light that was on in the center of the store. A sound from the shadows came out.

Banzi! Banzi! Banzi! Congratulations Takashi-kun

Feeling surprised and scared Takashi responded "huh…. What's going on? Who are you?

Suddenly a wild mysterious person came out. Takashi I know your secret. Hehehehe I know everything about you. In a shocked and puzzled face he replied wha… what did you say? I know your secret. Are you deaf! Geez Anyway your beloved and innocent wife will know your secret soon. Wahahahhaha

The mysterious and handsome person disappears within the darkness, as Takashi a nervous wreck thought could it be _that_ secret.

The lights came on in a blink of an eye. I'm sorry sir it seems that our power suddenly went out. Welcome to party planners. I'm Toshiro your helper for today, how can I help you? Confused has Takashi is he said "oh … umm I need some things that are on this list" hands over the list of items to Toshiro. With a surprising shock he felt his heart skip a beat for some reason.

With a familiar hand that he once knew he realized who this person was.


End file.
